


Луна и романтика

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/M, Martha admits to being pregnant, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула повернул голову и осторожно поцеловал Марту в висок.— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он с той нежностью в голосе, которую слышала лишь избранная им вампирша.Та улыбнулась ласково и радостно и обняла супруга в ответ, прижавшись к нему всем телом.
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Kudos: 1





	Луна и романтика

Дракула повернул голову и осторожно поцеловал Марту в висок.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он с той нежностью в голосе, которую слышала лишь избранная им вампирша.

Та улыбнулась ласково и радостно и обняла супруга в ответ, прижавшись к нему всем телом.

Два влюблённых вампира сидели на берегу лениво шелестящего озера, возле которого познакомились около года назад. Ветерок, по-летнему мягкий и игривый, трепал шелестящие кроны деревьев, трава слегка покачивалась в такт его тёплому, порывистому дыханию. Круглая луна сияла посреди тёмного, аспидного неба, отражаясь в воде.

В общем, красота и романтика.

Однако что-то вдруг промелькнуло в глазах Марты. Какое-то волнующее чувство, похожее на нерешительность, на секунду сковало все её движения, но уже через мгновение отпустило.

— Драк, нам нужно поговорить, — тихо произнесла она.

Вампир повернул к ней сияющее любовью лицо.

— Да, мой Дзынь?

Девушка замялась, и он это увидел. Улыбка на лице сменилась тревогой.

— Что произошло? — он осторожно обхватил хрупкие плечи подруги и заглянул в её глаза. — Тебя кто-то обидел?

Вампирша тихо вздохнула и отвела взгляд.

— У нас будет ребёнок.

Секунда молчания.

— Прости… Что?

Марта грустно гипнотизировала взглядом куст шиповника:

— Да, я знаю, эта новость…

— Самая прекрасная из всех, что я слышал! — Дракула подхватил девушку и прижал к своей груди, восторженный в своём счастье. — Я так рад, Марта, так рад!..

Вампирша радостно засмеялась. Страх прошёл, и она тоже почувствовала радость.

Как хорошо, что её подозрения не оправдались!

Луна по-прежнему сияла на небе, и её морщинистый лик словно улыбался, радуясь за двух счастливых влюблённых.


End file.
